From the Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,208, there is known a wheel hub/universal joint assembly wherein between the wheel hub end and the end face of the outer joint part, there is an axially open annular gap. In the case of relative torsional movements between the wheel hub and the outer joint part under a torque load, undesirable noise due to a contact offset cannot occur due to the annular gap. Centering between the free end of the wheel hub and the journal base of the driving journal is effected by a centering collar in the region of the journal base. To ensure relative axial security between the wheel hub and the driving journal, there is provided an axial securing ring which engages an inner groove in the wheel hub and an outer groove in the journal end of the driving journal, which ensures relative axial security in both directions.
To permit the universal joint, and thus the driveshaft connected thereto, to be removed from the wheel hub, the driving journal requires complex engagement configurations. The outer groove must be configured to have a certain depth. The journal end is configured with a central aperture and a longitudinal slot in the journal. The free ends of the securing ring divided at the circumference, are bent inwardly so that they can be handled by a tool.
From the Applicant's U.S. Publication No. 2007/135220(A1), there is known an assembly similar to the above-mentioned type wherein the wheel hub is axially clamped relative to the outer joint part by a bolt which is threaded into the driving journal. The bolt includes a bolt head supported on the wheel hub. Directly between the wheel hub end (facing the wheel) and an end face of the outer joint part (facing the wheel) there is provided an axial free space. The wheel hub, however, is axially supported via inner bearing races of a wheel bearing on the outer joint part in a play-free way.